


The man he loved the most

by takarttarts



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-16 07:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29449896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/takarttarts/pseuds/takarttarts
Summary: Valentine’s Day was never exactly pleasant for keith. But with Shiro, he was confident it would be a good one.
Relationships: Allura/Lance (Voltron), Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	The man he loved the most

Keith had always had a love-hate relationship with Valentine's day. Some years he enjoyed it, other years he wanted nothing to do with it. This year though, he felt something new. Excitement. 

He was excited to celebrate valentines day with Shiro this year. He had it all planned out, sending a simple “Dinner at my place tonight?” when Shiro texted him good morning. And Shiro was all ears. 

They had planned for 8:30, a tad late but Keith had a plan. It was still early in the afternoon, so he had plenty of time to get prepared for the big night ahead. 

First though, he needed to shower. As he stepped out and wrapped up in a towel, he was greeted by his cat, Red, nuzzling at his legs. He chuckled softly and pet her, picking her up and dancing around with her in the faint light of his bathroom. He sat her on the bed while he dressed, a simple pair of jeans and one of Shiro’s hoodies that he loved. He did a little spin to show Red, smiling as she meowed to show her approval. 

She followed him to the kitchen while he made a simple breakfast for himself, filling her food bowl and setting it on the counter so she could eat beside him. Once breakfast was eaten and the dishes were done, he slipped Red into her walk harness so they could head into town.

He planned on cooking for Shiro that night, a simple recipe his father had always made for valentines when he was younger. He opted to pick up a pie while he was out, blackberry, Shiro’s favorite. He would have loved to make something special, but unfortunately, baking wasn’t one of his strong suits. 

He was sure Shiro wouldn’t mind though, he was always perfectly content with just sitting across from Keith and holding his hand over the table, he could care less about the food. 

He stopped at the flower shop, a lovely little place owned by close friends of his. A white haired kind woman, and her charmer of a husband. They greeted him happily, excited to hear about his plans with Shiro. He told them all about it, causing the woman to emit a squeal, tightly hugging him with joy. “Oh Keith, that sounds absolutely amazing! I’m sure Shiro will love it!” She assured, her husband nodding in agreement.

Keith chuckled softly, feeling a small blush spread over his pale cheeks. “Heh, i hope so.” 

He thanked them for the flowers, promising to text them the details after, much to their delight. Conveniently, the bakery was located right next door, owned by another one of his friends.

A cheerful man, sweet and caring. And, one hell of a baker. 

He glanced up from the cake he was icing as he heard the little bell above the door ring, a smile immediately spreading across his face. “Keith! Happy V day!” He said, waving him over. 

He leaned down, letting red lick some of the sweet icing off his fingers. She purred happily, always enjoying the man's marvelous creations. 

“Happy Valentines day, Hunk.” Keith said with a smile, picking Red up to set her in his lap as he sat at the counter.

“What brought you here this fine afternoon? Looking for something for Shiro? Any special plans?” He prodded, continuing to work on the cake. 

Keith nodded, “He’s coming over tonight for dinner, I wanted to make it special.” He held up the bouquet of white roses, “Got some flowers from the lovebirds next door, and i was wondering if you had any blackberry pies? Shiro really likes those.” 

Hunk chuckled, nodding as he turned to grab one for him. “Lance and Allura all wound up over today?” He smiled fondly to himself, handing it to Keith carefully.

“Oh yes, you know how they are. Head over heels for each other.” He shook his head, but couldn’t help the smile that spread across his face. “It’s sweet.” He placed the pie in a bag with the flowers, pulling out his wallet.

“Ah, ah, It’s on me.” Hunk insisted, earning a huff from Keith. 

“Hunk, damnit, let me give you money.”

Hunk shook his head, chuckling softly. “I’m not taking a dime from you.”

Keith sighed, “You’re sure?”

Hunk nodded, satisfied with himself. “Positive, you’re a friend.”

Keith gave in, slipping his wallet back into his pocket. “Next time I /am/ paying you.” He grumbled as he got up from the seat.

Hunk pat his back, “Whatever you say, buddy.”

Keith shook his head, turning for the door. “Happy Valentines, Hunk.”

“Happy Valentines, Keith.” 

Keith returned home not long after, putting the flowers in water and the pie at a safe height from red before he started to cook, putting on some horror movies for background noise. Red trotted off for his bed, ready to curl up for her midday nap. 

Before Keith knew it, it was already 7, he decided it was time to get ready. He woke red, slipping a cute sweater on her, something Shiro had gotten for her. She didn’t care much for clothes, but Keith seemed so happy, who was she to refuse?

Once red was dressed and looking cute, He changed into his outfit for the night. His favorite pair of ripped jeans and a white and red gingham top. It had spaghetti straps and ended just below his ribs, with a little bow in the middle. It fit his slim figure well, the deep color of the red contrasting beautifully against his skin. He pulled on his red converse to match, braiding up his hair and slipping a few flowers in it to make it pretty for his partner. He did his makeup, sharp eyeliner and a little bit of lip gloss. 

He looked at himself in the mirror, satisfied with his appearance. And from the way red was purring and nuzzling him, She approved as well. 

He was sure Shiro would be arriving soon, So he dragged all the pillows and blankets out to the balcony to make it comfortable. He planned to stargaze with Shiro after dinner, knowing how Shiro liked the stars. Once things looked comfortable, he moved to set the table. He put the flowers in a vase, placing it in the middle. He light candles for both sides, pouring a glass of wine for each, hearing a soft knock just as he put the bottle away. 

He smiled, feeling little butterflies in his stomach. Shiro still always managed to make him feel like a teenager in that sense, still so excited to spend the night with his lover. 

He opened the door, smiling up at the man he was proud to call his partner. Tall, buff, scars and all. But to him, he was perfect, sweet, loving, everything Keith’s ever wanted and more.

He had dressed nice too, a light pink sweater and some skinny jeans, paired with some white sneakers. He placed a soft kiss on the man's cheek before taking his hand and leading him inside. Shiro followed close behind, smiling as he saw what Keith had set up for them. Red had sat herself in Keiths seat, dressed in a sweater Shiro had gotten for her. 

Shiro took a seat, gazing over what Keith had set up. He candles, roses, and wine. Everything was perfect. He took Keith's hand gently as he sat, looking at him lovingly.

They remained like that for a while, holding hands, lost in each other's eyes. Red seemed to be getting impatient though as she swat at some of the flowers, huffing as they returned to fall in her face. 

Keith chuckled and set her on the ground before they started to eat. They ate in silence for a while, just enjoying each other's company. 

“That was really good, darling.” Shiro said once he had finished, taking a long sip of his wine. 

Keith smiled, squeezing his hand. “Thank you.”  
Shiro smiled softly, waiting patiently for Keith to finish, and once he did they shared some of hunks pie, delighting in the sweet taste and familiar that his treats always had. They chatted about their days, sharing smiles and laughs, happy as could be. 

Soon Keith led him off to the balcony, It was hard to see since they only had the candle light, causing them to bump into things several times. They both giggled each time, red following close behind.

Keith switched on thedim fairy lights on the balcony, revealing the blankets and pillows he had set up for them. Shiro smiled as he was guided out and sat in the pile, glancing up at the stars. It was a perfect night, clear sky with a big full moon. It was beautiful.

Keith laid with him and he cuddled up under the warm blankets, staring up at the stars and pointing to each constellation they recognized. Red curled in between them, purring happily from the warmth that surrounded her. 

Shiro talked about the stars proudly, telling many stories of the constellations and their meanings. With that, Keith found himself easily falling asleep to Shiro’s sweet voice.

He woke in bed the next morning, the sweet scent of his strawberry candle still going from the night before. Shiro held him close, red still in between them, happy as could be surrounded by the warmth of the two lovers. Keith let out a happy sigh and pressed a gentle kiss to Shiro’s cheek, watching him as he slept for only a moment before he closed his eyes once more. He couldn’t have dreamed of any night so perfect as that, spent with the man he loved the most.


End file.
